


Consent

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Body of Proof
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Third Annual Femslash Kink Meme prompt "Body of Proof- Kate/Megan- Drunk/Dub!Con (Dub!Con on Kate's part)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consent

Kate peered into the glass at the gin soaked olive, and sighed to herself. There was certainly no use in wasting it, even if she had another on the way. She jabbed it with the toothpick it'd come on, and she raised it, looking at it as if it were suspect.

“Did the olive offend you, or are you imagining one of our heads on the end of that spike?”

She frowned at the sound of Megan Hunt's voice coming from behind her. It definitely wasn't Megan's head she was imagining, but that didn't mean she was in the mood for the brunette to be following her around outside of work. She popped the olive into her mouth, but she didn't really taste it. The next was already waiting in front of her, and Kate took a sip, expecting the smooth gin under the saltiness. But she was almost just past the point where things tasted. Her lips were tingling.

“May I join you?”

“I wish you wouldn't.”

“I think I will anyway.” Megan was smirking. Kate could hear it in her voice, even though her head was swimming.

She moved slowly, turning as Megan slid onto a stool. Kate felt wobbly, but she wasn't going to show it. And Megan was still smirking. “Megan, what do you want?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Kate took a long sip of the drink. Probably not, but she couldn't control the “don't fuck with me” look she was giving Megan.

“I want to take you home.”

At that, Kate blinked. She tried to put together the meaning of the words—the obvious was just too obvious. “I'm not finished.”

“You could be.”

When she looked down at the drink in her hand, there was only a sip left, if that. She knew she really should have been keeping track of these things better. “Go home, Megan.” She was trying to catch the bartender's eye when Megan took the drink out of her hand and finished it off.

“I'm taking you with me.”

“I'm fine...” Megan grabbed her elbow, and Kate didn't weigh resisting against falling down. When Megan caught her waist to steady her, she sucked in a breath. “I'm going home.”

“I'm taking you.” Megan's voice was thick, but Kate found herself walking out with her, concentrating on every step. She wasn't sure if she passed out in the car or if she blacked out between the door and there, but Megan was opening her door, and they were not in her own driveway. It had been a bad night...an incredibly bad night after a long case. But she didn't let people see her like this.

“Megan, take me home...”

“I intend to, Kate.” Megan's lips were on hers, and Kate forgot her protest until the kiss was most heated, until they were pressed together, and she tried to pull away.

Megan's apartment was empty, and Kate only noticed because the sounds of her footsteps were too loud. Her head hurt, and it throbbed even more when Megan pushed her against the closed door. She'd missed the sound of the bolt sliding closed, but she couldn't feel anything other than one of Megan's legs pressed between her own, pushing her skirt up.

She moaned, and it took her by surprise. “Megan...”

“Shut up, Kate.” She felt Megan's teeth on her neck, but the sharpness of it only made her head swim more. Kate pressed into Megan's thigh, wanting to be rid of the silk panties covering her skin. She knew she needed to stop it, but she was so wet...Megan was so close. Kate could feel the brunette's breath on her skin. Her fingers tingled, almost numb as she put them on Megan's hips while Megan unbuttoned her shirt.

It was a blur, and her protests turned to moans when Megan pushed a finger into her, curling it, adding another. She licked her lips, bit them, trying to convince herself that she was sober enough for this. Even as she came, she knew she wasn't.

“Still ready to go home?” Megan asked. And even with her eyes closed, Kate knew the brunette was smirking again.


End file.
